Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to structure of eyewear such as sunglasses. The embodiments herein are particularly related to an eyewear with a wireless communicator. The embodiments herein are especially related an eyewear enabling tracking when lost or misplaced.
Description of the Related Art
Eyewear has become an indispensable part of people's daily life. People use eyewear in accordance to the requirement of various purposes. Generally, people wear different types of eyewear for various purpose including reading, working, sports, eye protection, fashion purposes and the like. The different types of eyewear include perception glasses, sun glasses, goggles and the like. Thus, almost all the people carry at least one type of eyewear daily.
However, carrying the eyewear safely is a burden for many people as eyewear always tend to get lost, misplaced, broken or fall off a user. Often the eyewear is kept in pockets, or handbags or wallets. However, keeping the eyewear in pockets has high risk of being fallen off and broken when the user bends. Further, keeping the eyewear in the handbags causes the eyewear to get misplaced and becomes inconvenient for user to find out the eyewear when need arises. People have come up with different ideas to keep the eyewear from being broken or fall off a user. Typically, straps are used to hang the eyewear down on the user's chest to prevent the eyewear from being fall off the user. Further, the eyewear is made of unbreakable materials to prevent breakage.
However, the problems of eyewear being lost or misplaced are yet to be solved still now. With the advancement in the technologies, people have come up with eyewear having Bluetooth and RFID tag that enables the tracking of the eyewear. The eyewear with Bluetooth connection is capable of being tracked by other electronic devices with Bluetooth connection in the nearby vicinity. However, tracking of eyewear with Bluetooth is restricted to a particular range. Further, the eyewear with RFID tag is also capable of being tracked by the user. Such eyewear comprises an RFID tag and a beeper in the frame or temple of the eyewear. The user of the glasses is capable of activating the beeper on the eyewear using a reader. The user is enabled to identify the eyewear from the place where the user hears the sound of the beeper. However, tracking of the eyewear with the RFID tags are possible only when the user is in the vicinity to hear the sound of the beeper.
Hence, there is a need for an improved eyewear capable of being tracked and found from anywhere across the world. There is also a need to enable a tracking of the eyewear using a computing device. Further, there is a need for an improved eyewear acting as a life saving device. There is a need for an improved eyewear enabling a first responder to make an emergency call during an emergency occurred to the user of the eyewear. Still further, there is also a need an eyewear capable of notifying the relatives and friends in case of an emergency.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.